


Glowing Gold

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Might and Magic [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Everybody Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Ginny starts having bouts of Loki-like accidental magic, complete with golden glow. Frigga is the one to figure out why.





	Glowing Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's March Roll-a-Drabble  
> Prompt: Superpower/Magic Swap

The first time it happened, Ginny didn't even know she'd done it. She'd been on her broom in the middle of the last game of the season. The Holyhead Harpies were slowly losing their initial lead. It was obvious that Puddlemere had a better strategy and better chasers than the Harpies this year. Ginny had wanted to catch the Snitch before Puddlemere stomped them out of the top spot in the league. She'd been scouring the skies and desperately wishing she could be in two places at once.

And then she was.

Her second self spotted the Snitch and chased after at the same time her first self did. She caught it but was penalized so heavily for using magic on the pitch that they still lost. When she was ranting about it to Loki later that night, his eyebrows raised in intrigue but he didn't say anything about it.

It happened again when she didn't want to go to her parents' house for their monthly Sunday dinner. She had been feeling like crap for the last three weeks and though her mum insisted she would feel better if she had some of her mum's home cooking she just didn't want to get out of bed. She dreamt she went anyway and later Hermione brought up a conversation she'd had with her during the dream.

"Loki," she said, drawing his name out. She was laying on the couch in the living room and had intended to summon the extra blanket she had folded on their window seat. Before she'd pulled her wand, it had materialized in her hands with that golden glow that Loki's magic tended to take on.

"Yes, darling?" he asked as he joined her from the kitchen. He was wearing an apron with little Snitches on it that Hermione had given her. It had a fine layer of flour where Loki had just rubbed his hands.

"Did you... summon this blanket for me?" she asked, still holding it. Her eyebrows were pinched with confusion. A whiff of whatever he was making in the kitchen floated to her and it made her stomach turn over. Her nose wrinkled up and she had to swallow down the bile that was creeping up her throat. Merlin, did she feel awful.

"No?" he said, though it was more question than answer. "It's in your hands, isn't it?"

"Yes, but... I wanted to Summon it but I didn't get a chance to. I hadn't even grabbed my wand before it was just... here. Like you tend to do."

His lips quirked but Ginny wasn't feeling up to trying to figure out what he was up to. Maybe it had to do with dinner. Maybe he'd hatched a plan to prank his brother. She couldn't be bothered to question it.

"Is that all, love?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

He disappeared back into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. The scent of pastry and cooking veg and apples all combined together and she had to dash to the loo to empty her stomach.

* . * . *

Ginny had promised Loki months ago that she would attend the family celebration they were having for Thor's son's 2nd birthday. She still felt generally awful but since she'd promised she dressed in the silky Asgardian robes he'd given her for the occasion. She hadn't tried them on before but she thought she should next time because at the last minute she was flipping through the _Good Witches Good Housekeeping_ book her mum had given her for the spell to let out garments. Finally, she found it, after she'd flipped through three or four times—why was there even a section about Pregnancy and Babies in this book?—and fixed the problem.

At the party, Ginny found herself mixing with some of the Asgardian women. Sif and Frigga were discussing something and Brunnhilde was not-so-subtly complaining about the lack of any hard beverages. Ginny liked Brunnhilde but for some reason, her comments and lack of action really irritated Ginny. Without conscious thought, she wished for some fire whisky to give the woman to shut her up. An entire bottle materialized in her hand with that golden glow of Loki's magic.

Frigga noticed before any of the other women. "Oh," she said, giving Ginny a beautiful smile. "It seems Loki's been keeping secrets again. Congratulations, my dear."

"Congra—wha?" Ginny said. She passed the bottle of fire whisky to Brunnhilde to get it out of her hands even as Frigga approached her and guided her away from the rest of the women. They strolled slowly along the outer edges of the room until they got to a set of doors leading out onto the balcony.

"Perhaps he hasn't only been keeping a secret from me," the Queen Mother murmured. "Have you been experiencing bouts of Loki's sorcery often?"

Ginny could feel her confusion on her face. "Maybe? I mean, I've definitely noticed something strange going on lately. I thought it was this cold I've had messing with my magic. Is something going on with Loki too? He hasn't mentioned anything."

Frigga set her hand on Ginny's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Her eyes seemed to twinkle with excitement. "Unlike your magic, sorcery is only hereditary about fifty per cent of the time. I saw the potential for it in Loki so I taught him. It seems, in combination with your own, this time it will be passed down."

"But... I thought we'd been..." Ginny blushed but still tried to push her thoughts through her malfunctioning mouth. "I'm not... I would _know_ , wouldn't I?"

Frigga's eyebrows raised and she lowered her gaze to Ginny's belly. Ginny looked down too, right to where she'd had to let out some of the material of the dress to make it fit. When the truth of it finally hit her in the face she looked back up to Frigga.

The Queen Mother got a smirk on her face that rivalled her son's. "Congratulations. I'm looking forward to meeting my next grandbaby."


End file.
